parody of #1 by Nelly.
by minimerc
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes nothing. This story contains: Vegeta rapping. Please R&R. You can flame but just review.


Konnichi wa minna-san. Well I'm back from a long writing block. Well if you like my stories thank my bro. He helped me with it. Him being DBZ Vegetable and being a Vegeta fan. Well he helped me with the song parody and it's pretty good in my eyes but you don't have to like. Well this is dedicated to all Veggie-chan fans since he lost his life *sniff sniff* trying to protect the earth. DAMN BUU WON'T STAY DEAD!!! O yeah pleaz review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin'. The song #1 is Nelly's and his company and Vegeta is Akira Toroyama. Well enjoy and look for more of my stories soon. (I hope.)  
  
  
  
[Vegeta]  
Uh uh uh  
I just gotta bring this to they attention dirty, that's all...  
  
Verse 1:  
You better watch who you talkin bout; runnin your mouth, like you know me  
You gon' fuck around and show why the "Show Me" get called the "Show Me"  
Why one-on-one you can't hold me if your last name was Haynes  
Only way you wear me out is stitch my name on your pants  
A resident of Japan; but you swear I'm from Britain  
Ya'll must be trippin - come on do I look it?  
Trying to confur this - my chain to yo' chain  
I'm not Goku or Yamcha - no sense, out of your range  
You out of your brains, thinkin' I'ma shout out your name   
You gotta come up with better ways than that to catch your fame  
All the pressure you applyin it's time to ease off  
Before I hit you from the blindside taking your sleeves off  
As much as we's floss, still hard to please boss  
Don't be lyin, bitchin, and crying - suck it up as a loss  
Cause your, attacks are wack, your whole race is wack  
And matter fact, eh eh-eh eh a-hold that  
  
Chorus:  
I.. am.. number one - no matter if you like it  
Here take it sit down and write it  
I.. am.. number one  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey - now let me ask you man  
What does it take to be number one?  
Goku's not a winner and Yamcha noboby remembers (hey)  
What does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey...  
  
[Unknown Female AKA Bulma]  
Do you like it when I shake it for ya, daddy? Move it all around?  
Let you get a peep before it touches the ground?  
  
[Vegeta]  
Verse 2:  
Hell yeah ma I love a onna that's willin' to learn  
Willin' to get in the driver's seat and willin to turn  
And not concerned about that he say, she say, did he say  
what I think he said? Squash that, he probably got that off eBay  
Or some, Internet access some, website chat line  
Mad cause I got signed, don't whine cause it's mine  
Ohh if my father could see me now  
If he could see how many fighters wanna be me now  
Straight imatating my style right to the "pound pound"  
Can't leave out the stores now better wait 'til they calm down  
I got little shorties, comin asking, "Yo where the party?"  
Ooh lordy - will I continue to ack naughty?  
Mixin Krillin and Bardock, got me thinkin fo' sho'  
I'm not a man of many words but there's one thing I know - pimp  
  
Chorus:  
I.. am.. number one - no matter if you like it  
Here take it sit down and write it  
I.. am.. number one  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey - now tell me now dirty  
What does it take to be number one?  
Goku's not a winner and Yamcha noboby remembers   
What does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey...  
  
[Vegeta]  
Verse 3:   
Check it, uhh, check, yo  
Aiyyo I'm tired of people judgin what's real Martial Arts  
Half the time it be those humans who are evil old farts  
YOU KNOW! Bone done sank and it ain't left the dock  
C'MON! Mad cause I'm hot; HE JUST - mad cause he not  
You ain't gotta give me my props, just gimme the yachts  
Gimme my rocks, and keep my fights comin in flocks  
'Til you top the Cell Games, keep your mouth of lock  
Shhhhhhh.. {*crickets*} I'm hungry, ha ha ha!  
I'm cocky ina fight but I'm humble in real life  
Taking nothin for granted blessin e'rything on my life  
Trying to see a new light at the top of the roof  
Bebi name not Gohan but I speak +The Truth+  
I heat the booth - Veggie actin so uncouth  
Top down shirt off in the coupe, speading the loot  
With my family and friends, and my closest of kin  
And I'll do it again if it means I'ma win  
  
Chorus:  
I.. am.. number one - no matter if you like it  
Here take it sit down and write it  
I.. am.. number one  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey - now let me ask you man  
What does it take to be number one?  
Goku's not a winner and Yamcha noboby remembers   
EY! -what does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey  
  
Heyyyy I.. am.. number one   
I.. am.. number one  
What does it take to be number one?  
Goku's not a winner and Yamcha noboby remembers (hey)  
What does it take to be number one?  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey  
  
I.. am.. number one   
Uhh uhh uh, uh uh uhh-uh uh  
Listen I I, I I I - I number one  
Yeah, yeah, yeah   
I I, I I, number one...  
Goku's not a winner and Yamcha noboby remembers   
.. number one  
Goku's not a winner and Yamcha noboby remembers   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Well what did ya think. Pleaz don't hurt me.   
Vegeta: Why the hell was I in this? I know I'm better than Kakaroto but I do not rap. Let me be little girl.  
MM: Shut up Veggie-chan or I'll sick Veggiegurl on you. And you don't want me to do that now do you? *grins evily*  
Vegeta: *runs away*  
MM: Anyway pleaz do me a favor and review. If you do I'll send all the Z-fighters to your house. Ja ne. Bye Bye Bye. ^.^ 


End file.
